Underneath it All
by Ovrboost
Summary: How did Yosho get Ryoko in that cave? please R&R... Epilogue now up.
1. Descent

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, obviously, so why bother?

Underneath it All

By Ovrboost

Chapter 1: Descent

It was oddly beautiful. The flashes of light, streaking blindly into space, ultimately missing their target added to the symphony of light playing out on the view screen.

Spinning gracefully, dancing through the heavens like the shadow of a ballerina, the dark and intimidating pirate ship was almost hypnotizing.

"This ends now" remarked the eloquently dressed man, readying himself for what was about to happen.

Closing his eyes in concentration, the young man extended his senses out beyond himself, taking greater control over his ship. Between his hands, an intricately carved piece of wood, which could only really be described as a sword hilt, minus the blade, floated uninhibited, beginning to glow a faint blue.

Small bolts of blue energy crackled, and sparked along the surface of the hilt, every once in a while reaching out to make contact with the outstretched arms of it's master.

The power was nearing it's peak as the young man replayed recent events through his thoughts, adding emotion to his accumulating power.

The beauty of the royal gardens never ceased to amaze him, the rolling fields of green, gracefully speckled with bright flowers invoked feelings of peace, and serenity. A fitting place to escape the turmoil of the royal court.

"Yosho?" asked a delicate voice from behind the prince. Turning, a smile crossed his features, as he took in the sight of his betrothed.

"Hello Ayeka, I'm glad you could make it, we have much to discuss." said Yosho, his voice soft.

"Yes of course Lord Yosho, I wouldn't dare miss this chance to speak with you, seeing as how our duties rarely afford us the opportunity." Her voice matching the occasion perfectly.

A pang of guilt hit Yosho, as he contemplated what it was that he was about to say. He wanted, needed to tell her that he loved her, but only as a sister, and nothing more. He had no intention of actually marrying Ayeka; the power struggles alone would tear them both apart. He also knew that telling her this would be devastating.

The first prince stepped up to Ayeka, embraced her hands with his own, and brought them to his chest, all the while gazing straight into his sister's eyes, her very being.

The sudden intimacy caught Ayeka off guard, and blushed a deep crimson, yet she held his gaze. "Ayeka…" he started softly, yet was unable to finish as a sudden flash of light behind him captured his attention.

It took a moment for the booming sound of the explosion to reach them, followed shortly by a gust of wind. The two watched in horror, as a Juraian tree ship, or rather the remnants there of burned brightly after having crashed into a portion of the royal palace.

The shock had barely registered, when an ominous black ship passed overhead, so low, that it nearly took them off their feet. Several warships closed in on the pirate vessel, and the dark, laughing figure that rested on a branch of one of Jurai's oldest, and mightiest trees. The figure then launched a few energy blasts, in tandem with the dark ship, causing another explosion that enveloped another ship.

Between the two, Yosho was the first to react, grabbing the hilt of his sword from the inner pocket of his royal robes. Breaking off into a dead sprint towards the action, Yosho energized his sword, Tenchiken. He could hear Ayeka's desperate cries behind him, begging him to wait.

'Good bye Ayeka…' thought the first prince, as he mentally called out to his tree ship, Funaho.

Lord Yosho, first prince of the Juraian royal empire, opened his eyes, and gazed once again at the view screen displaying the pirate's ship before him. Yes it truly was beautiful, this dance, this symphony of destruction.

Tenchiken glowed a bright blue, slightly shaking with the power flowing through it, as its' master relayed mental commands. Interfacing with the command, and control circuits of Funaho, energy was diverted from life-support, and all non-essential systems to the twelve quantum blaster arrays mounted on the ship's wooden bow. Each array glowed brightly from the charged energy.

Twelve massive energy beams shot out from the ship, converging on one spot, unfortunately for the pirate ship, it was too late to avoid it. The beams struck the ship squarely, and directly beneath the red capsule which housed its' sole occupant.

The craft lurched sickly off to the right, as the resulting explosion caused a huge plume of billowing smoke, and debris to flood out from the spaceship, clouding Funaho's view screen as it crossed its' path once more. Seemingly out of control, the ship lurched further left, spinning wildly as it made contact the atmosphere of a nearby planet.

After having watched the pirate's entry into the planet's atmosphere, another screen appear next to the main view screen, informing Yosho that the ship's inhabitant had indeed survived the crash. Yosho grabbed Tenchiken from before him, and walked swiftly away from the bridge.

The valley was beautiful, yet strangely quiet. Rolling hills covered with lush, green trees surrounded the small clearing.

Only moments ago, a menacing black spacecraft roared into the valley, spewing black smoke, taking the tops of the trees foolish enough to stand in the way of its descent from the heavens. Once it collided with the ground, it gouged a deep trench, before coming to a stop in the middle of a small lake. The water steamed from the heat of the fallen ship. Two black columns which formed points at their ends, jutted out from the water's surface.

On a nearby shore, lay an unconscious body. Laying face down, in a semi-fetal position, the body is obviously female, wearing a form fitting red and black battle suit, her cyan hair matted against her body, still wet from being washed ashore.

'Ryoko…' said the eloquent telepathic voice.

Suddenly, the once-unconscious female began to convulse, low sobs emanating from her, as she pulled her knees up to her chest.

'Ryoko, you worthless piece of filth… GET UP!' the voice lashed out within her head.

She sat up, hugging her knees, while she continued to cry unabated. Between sobs, and in a desperate voice she whispered; "Leave… me…. alone, Kagato."

'Very well, Ryoko… Allow me to remind to once again, who is in control.'

"No…" Ryoko whispered, knowing full well what was going to happen.

Across the clearing, Yosho stood silently watching the demon with curiosity evident on his features. This was not the laughing demon he witnessed destroy half of Jurai, what he saw before him now reminded him of a lost child crying out for her parents to guide her home. Conflicting emotions raged within his mind. He had no idea as to how he should proceed. It would have been so much simpler had the demon remained just that.

Extinguishing Tenchiken, yet keeping it at the ready, Yosho closed the distance between himself, and the sobbing woman

Suddenly, the woman let out a soul piercing scream, withering on the ground, clawing madly at her skull, cutting deep with her fingernails into her scalp and face. She continued to scream, as blood flowed generously from the gashes, before they healed themselves, covering her face and hands with blood, also staining a fair portion of her cyan hair a disturbing crimson. Then she stopped.

Yosho stared, horrified by the nightmare playing out before his eyes. "My… God…"

Ryoko, having heard his words, stopped examining her hands, and slowly brought her head up to leer at Yosho.

"Yes…. Master." said Ryoko, as she limply rose to her feet. Standing straight, with her head hung, shoulders hunched, and arms hanging limply by her sides, she floated up slightly off the ground. Simultaneously, Ryoko produced her red energy sword, and raised her head just enough to reveal her sickening grin. Blood dripped from her chin, and fell onto her sword, creating a sound similar to drops of water on a hot frying pan.

Without warning, Ryoko lurched forward, flying towards the still shocked Juraian. Reflexively, Yosho ignited Tenchiken in time to block the swipe at his head. No sooner than the blades touched, she teleported out of view, reappearing behind him, cutting low.

Pivoting on the ball of one foot, Yosho simultaneously leaped back, while swiping his sword through the area she occupied only a split second ago. Energy blasts slammed down from above. Luckily for him, they were easily deflected by his energy shield; unfortunately it couldn't stop Ryoko, as she slammed into him. The force of the impact sent him flying into a nearby tree.

Almost immediately, Ryoko reengaged him with her sword, providing Yosho the opportunity to devise an effective plan to disarm, and subdue her, as well as get a close up look at the face that would haunt his dreams for centuries.

After a long while, it was becoming obvious to the prince, that Ryoko was tiring from the extended combat, her technique began to get sloppy. As if to prove his point, she overextended a thrust aimed at his midsection. Sidestepping, he brought up his own sword, slicing cleanly through her wrist.

Both combatants froze for a split second, as Tenchiken absorbed one of Ryoko's gems. She reacted by reforming another sword in her opposite hand, brought it across her body, and sliced deep into Yosho's thigh.

He cried out from the sudden pain, while bringing his sword reflexively down, and through her other wrist.

The sudden loss of power from her gems, caused Ryoko to stumble back, drunkenly, her glazed over eyes seemed to flicker for a moment, yet the maniacal grin continued to seethe with blind hatred. Yosho unconsciously let his guard down, thinking she might fall, just as she teleported.

Turning quickly around, he was met with the sight of Ryoko diving towards him, ready to claw him to death. Yosho crouched low, and thrust Tenchiken into, and through her throat.

Ryoko hung, impaled by the light sword, as her final gem started to float down towards the sword hilt, still clawing at the air wildly. Her mouth opened, and closed wordlessly, but it was her eyes that caught Yosho's attention. The dull, yellow eyes seemed to phase, almost blink between its' current color, and something different… something alive.

The rabid expression on her face suddenly transformed into a look of sadness, pain, and defeat. Her sad, golden eyes gazed into Yosho's, wordlessly pleading him to end it, end the pain.

The change in demeanor was so sudden, that Yosho disengaged Tenchiken, and took a few steps back, wondering what he had done, as he watched her curl back up into a ball, tears flowing freely down her face.

"Please…" she breathed, barely audible; "Please kill me…" her golden eyes, glazed with tears, gazed with quiet longing.

Realization hit Yosho, and it hit hard. What he was fighting, what destroyed half of Jurai, was just a puppet, a tortured soul forced to kill. He glanced down at Tenchiken, the red gems embedded there in the wood glowed with energy.

"PLEASE!" she nearly screamed the word, reaching out towards Yosho with her hand. Guiltily he actually considered it, after all a part of him thought it would be considered merciful. He looked once again, at his sword before replying.

"…No, I can't do that. Not to an innocent person…" his voice came out, almost surprising himself with his words.

Again, she collapsed to the ground, pounding her fist in the dirt, before drawing herself into a fetal position. Her soft cries spoke volumes on desperation, and sorrow.

Yosho stood silent for a minute, before doing the only thing left for him to do, the one thing only a day before he would have never dreamed of. He kneeled down next to the broken woman, and took her into his arms, with a soft embrace. Her desperate cries had pierced his soul, with every sob; he sought to tighten his embrace, all the while trying to whisper reassurances into her ear.

It didn't take long for Ryoko to latch onto Yosho, at first she recoiled into herself, but eventually the tender words spoken to her persuaded her to return the embrace. She held on, crying into his shoulder, as if her life depended on it, and in a way, it did.


	2. The Line Begins to Blur

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, and no animals were harmed in the writing of this fic.

Underneath it All

By Ovrboost

_A puppet does as it's told. Never does it have a will; never does it have a voice. Crucified on its' strings of control, it wishes for the death its' master withholds. What happens when the strings are cut?_

Chapter 2: The Line Begins to Blur

It hadn't taken long for Ryoko, in her weakened state to fall fast asleep in the Yosho's arms. Still in a state of semi-shock, Yosho found himself unwilling, or unable to move from this spot. The deafening screams and heart wrenching sobs still echoed throughout his consciousness, drowning out reasonable thought, and denying him any form of meditation.

The tentative chirping of birds draws Yosho's attention, as they try out their new perch in the middle of the lake. The sun was setting, beautiful shades of red and orange mixed into the remaining blue. It all seemed strangely familiar, so tranquil, and so serene. Finally the tortured voices fade into memory, fade into peace. The faint smile that had formed on his face also fades, as his eyes ventured back down to the woman in his arms.

Screams, the blood curdling sounds of those grievously injured, and of those who have lost loved ones, permeate the darkness. The scorching heat of a thousand fires heats the air like a blast furnace out of control. The flames lick the horizon, giving a dull glow to the night sky. Explosions rock the ground, turning once beautiful structures into piles of rubble, dust, and humanity. The flashes of light and fire brightly illuminate the ground, littered with the bodies of the dead, and dying.

Suddenly, a deafening silence stretches over the landscape, as the final body falls without a sound, ending the screams, fires, and explosions. The scene is reminiscent of a grotesque kind of graveyard, yet the bodies lie bleeding, rotting, and unburied.

Approaching the body of a child clutching a stuffed animal, the chest can be seen moving slowly up and down, as a hand reaches out of the darkness. The hand appears to wield a glowing ball of plasma floating before its palm. Suddenly the child turned her head, revealing a horrible burn running the length of her face, the lifeless doll eyes staring blankly into space.

"Why?" asked the girl, in an innocent voice while a tear fell from her one good eye. The features of her body begin to deteriorate into an emaciated, angular look of a living skeleton. The flesh melts from her body, pooling around her revealing patches of tendon, and bone. "WHY!" she screamed, the jaws almost dislocating as the ball of energy leaves the hand, vaporizing the body upon contact.

Ryoko awoke with a start, a loud yelp escaping her mouth, as she drew into herself, curling into a ball. It took her a moment to realize that instead of a cold metallic floor, she was on a luxurious bed wrapped in sheets made of a crimson silk. It reminded her of a sea of blood.

The lights were dimmed, casting long shadows across her surroundings, through the darkness she could make out the dimensions of the room. The walls seemed to be made of living oak, as if the room was encased by a tree. She knew exactly where she was, and it frightened her. Slinking out of the large bed, and keeping a low profile, Ryoko made her way towards the rooms exit.

"Just where do you think you are going?" came a voice from the corner. Ryoko froze; she formed her energy sword while simultaneously moving to a defensive stance, the dull glow of her sword painting her and her immediate surroundings in a deep crimson. Stepping from his corner, Yosho surveyed the scene, flashbacks from the previous day flooded his mind, causing pause. He deftly placed a hand on Tenchiken refusing to ignite the blade for fear of provoking another fight.

"Yosho?" asked Ryoko in an innocent voice, extinguishing the blade, as the room lights came up.

"Where were you going?" asked Yosho, in a calm voice as he removed his hand from the sword hilt.

"I was… I'm leaving." she said, looking down at the floor as she continued; "If he has to look for me, the punishments are more severe."

"Who do you speak of?" his voice denoting a sore spot for men who beat women.

"Kagato… my master." The mere name brought back memories of countless reports regarding stolen artifacts, missing galaxy police ships and personnel, as well as an abducted galaxy academy student. It was starting to make sense to Yosho, as the pieces started to fall into place.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." said Ryoko, in a voice barely loud enough to hear. A faint tear rolled down her face as she turned towards the exit, prompting Yosho to action.

"I cannot allow you to leave…not yet." said Yosho, his demeanor an odd mix of sympathy, and determination. "If I allow you to leave this planet, it will only mean that that man will… force you to do…" pausing, Yosho turns away from Ryoko and gazes out the window. "You will remain here until I decide on the best course of action." Pivoting on his heel, Yosho makes for the exit of the room, striding silently by Ryoko.

"Wait! You can't do this!" pleaded Ryoko, as she follows the prince. "No, please just let me go!" her pursuit is halted at the doorway by a barricade of tree branches as they slide into place behind Yosho. Surprised, yet still determined, she clutches onto the branches, watching Yosho as he strode down the corridor. "WAIT! …YOSHO, PLEASE WAIT!" her voice becoming strained as she screamed. The retreating figure remained unresponsive as he entered the turbo lift. "Please don't leave…. I don't want to be alone…" a cascade of quiet tears mar her features, as she turns away from the corridor, and slides down the impromptu barricade. "I don't… want to be alone again." She whispered to herself as the darkness clawed its way back into the room.

The boots clicked loudly against the floor of the corridor, echoing a sense of urgency into the ears of the prince. Scenarios of the future, as well as emotions created a volatile mixture of thoughts swirling around Yosho's head. For some reason rational thought was lost to him when in her presence, raw emotions took their hold over his primal instincts urging him to reach out, to make contact, show love to the emotional wasteland that had lay at his feet. He needed to meditate, calm, and cleanse his soul in order to reach the ideal solution. Something must be done, and once again it was up to him.

Oddly enough, Yosho found himself back in front of the lake, the new dawn casting a streak of orange far out on the horizon. There he sat long into the morning, meditating amidst the beauty of the semi-scarred landscape framed by nature's omnificence. Touring the landscape, Yosho couldn't help but notice a cave. It seemed so out of context with the rest of the scenery, yet there was something about it that gave him a slight pause before moving on. Just before what he assumed was the middle of the day, Yosho returned to Funaho. He needed answers, as well as something to eat.

Arriving to his personal quarters, food tray in hand, Yosho could make out Ryoko's shadow which told him she was looking out the window. The tree branches swept back into the walls, only to close again after Yosho stepped into the room. Setting down the tray, he made his way over to where Ryoko was standing. A shiver made its' way up Ryoko's spine, after she heard his entrance. Her attention now averted from the splendor of the tree ships' vast landscape, Ryoko turns to her reluctant captor, eyes cast slightly down.

"Can I go now?" asked Ryoko with uncertainty, already knowing the answer. Yosho stopped, pausing for a noticeable amount of time before replying.

"Are you hungry? I brought some food with me, I'm sure that you will find most adequate." he said avoiding her gaze, while simultaneously gesturing towards the tray of food.

"That's not what I asked." said Ryoko, in a low tone.

"Yes, I know that." replied Yosho, meeting her piercing eyes with his own; "I need more information. Please stay and we can tal…"

"NO!" yelled Ryoko, breaking Yosho off, before continuing with broken words; "Just let me go!" Ryoko formed her energy sword, as a tear made its way down her face. "Or I'll have to force my way out."

"Then what will you do, Ryoko? Go back to your master, and continue your so called life?" said Yosho, irritation getting the better of him. "Don't you realize that that… that bastard is either going to get you killed, or do it his damn self!"

"Get out of my way Yosho." Ryoko replied, grasping her sword now with both hands, the blade crossing her body crackling with energy.

"Ryoko… I'm trying to help you. Please don't force me to…" his voice fading as he drew out the hilt of his sword, the red gems pulsing with power. Hesitantly Yosho ignited the blade, yet keeping it by his side, pointed towards the floor. "Don't force me to hurt you again…"

His words gave Ryoko pause, shocked she lowered her blade. "You… you have no idea… He will kill you, and then punish me again." A hesitant, halting breath; "He will destroy this whole planet, destroy everything if I stay. You have no idea the hell I've been through, no idea of the hell I'll go through… YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!" violent, yet still unvoiced sobs racked her body, causing her to extinguish her blade as she brought her hands up to her face, covering it.

"Tell me." Yosho said, evenly; "show me your hell, so that I may help carry the burden" his blade already dissipated, Yosho picked up the broken woman before him and walked her over to the bed, where they both sat. Ryoko looked into his eyes, as they sat. She searched his soul with her golden eyes, trying to find a reason, trying to discern his motivation.

"Alright." Ryoko quietly agreed.

A/N: This was a hard chapter to write. This was one of three versions that I wrote, for the longest time I didn't know where I wanted to take this. I think I've finally come to a conclusion, though is much more left to write. I'd like to thank all of you who wrote reviews, your words of praise, and encouragement kept me writing. Thank You. Stay tuned, this ride isn't over yet. -Rob


	3. And all that could have been

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, also you have the right to remain silent, and anything you say or do can be used against you in a court of law… or something like that.

Underneath it All

By Ovrboost

Create me, make me real.

Show me what it's like to feel.

Rise up from the below, left without a place to go

The shackles bind me to this wall, (cutting; scratching)

What have I become? I feel so numb.

Chapter 3: And all that could have been

The sun started to make its descent, casting the room into twilight. Ryoko sat quietly, her face angled up slightly, seemingly staring into space. A strip of orange light found its way into the room through the trees outside, gracing her, forming a sort of odd, orange halo around her profile. To Yosho, it seemed faintly angelic, yet foreboding. The two had sat on his bed in silence for a good while alternating between hesitantly looking at each other, and staring off into space. Finally, Ryoko broke the silence.

"I guess I should start at the beginning…" she said softly, glancing at Yosho before examining her hands which lay still in her lap. " I've always been like this, for as long as I can remember… I mean, I was never physically a child, at least not that I know of…" Upon hearing her start her story, Yosho turned on the bed to face her fully, content on absorbing every detail.

"I guess it all started about 5000 years ago, I woke up not knowing where I was, or who I was, all I knew was that… that I was naked and chained to the floor…"

The room was shrouded in darkness, completely devoid of furnishings, sterile. Constructed out of a dull silver metal, the room's only features were the shackles in the center, and the outline of a doorway on the far wall. Lying on her side, curled into a loose ball, Ryoko slowly raised her head from the floor to take in the surroundings. Completely confused, she noticed that she was naked, and attempted to cover herself, but the chains that bound her arms were too short to allow it. Before she could scream out for help, the doorway behind her slide open with a soft hydraulic sound.

"Good, you're finally awake." said the figure which seemed to glide in through the door, with an elegant voice. "Perhaps now we can begin." Ryoko craned her neck around her body to get a look at the man, following him around her with her eyes. Finally coming to a stop to her front, he nonchalantly waved his hand before him, causing the chains to release from her wrists. "Disobey me and you will suffer my wrath." he warned, dropping his voice a few octaves into something more dangerous. A smirk crossed his face, as her fear became tangible, he could smell her fear. The lights fade out, and a scream pierces the darkness. 'How glorious.'

The sun had by now fully set outside of Yosho's room, the long cast shadows now gone, the only light in the room emanated from the soft accent lighting framing the ceiling. Somewhere along the line, the color had left Yosho's face. He listened to her words but something inside of him wished he hadn't. Ryoko had kept her voice monotone throughout, even when the story came to her recollections of the 'medical' experiments, past acquaintances, the closest things to friends, or lovers she had ever had, killed by her forced hand. The only time her voice wavered was when she talked of how she was used to physically persuade men of power to further the monster's goals, or of when she was simply used. No tears came, but Yosho could clearly tell they were close, whether or not they came from her, did not seem to matter.

He was at a total loss for words, but Yosho's inner thoughts raged, a strange mix of pity, hatred for the man who caused it, disgust for what she was forced to become, want, and… lust. His eyes widened with the realization; he wanted her, but the consequences of that had yet to register. Without thinking, as if he was observing his body from the far corner, Yosho slowly reached out and caressed Ryoko's jaw line, pulling her head up and towards him, as his fingers gently traced the way to her chin. He was lost to the moment, in a far corner of his brain, something told him to convey his… love?

"Yosho…" Ryoko began, emotionally depleted after having relayed her life story for the first time in her existence, to the one person she almost as if she could trust. 'What is he doing?' she thought to herself as he leaned in towards her. 'Oh no… no…n. nnnno no no no no no no no no' She felt his lips make contact with her own. She did not resist. After a few moments, they both came up for air, Yosho moved his head back far enough so that she could finally get her words out; "Yosho… Please… Donnnmmm" cut short by another assault from his tongue. His arms started pulling her into a tighter embrace, casually, if not somewhat hungrily roaming her back.

…trust

'WHAT IS HE DOING!' a grunt and a soft moan accompany the thought. '….this isn't happening… no… I'm dreaming… that's it! I'm asleep…' her top falls from around her shoulders. 'Just a dream…just a dream…. Just a dream…. Just a dream…' she feels his hands caress her breasts. 'Not again….' a hand moves lower, as he helps himself to her mouth. 'He's just like all the others!' his tongue moves deeper. 'NO! …He's not like that!' her face is the portrait of agony '…Then why?'

…click

Yosho is taken aback, as the once unmoving Ryoko, suddenly pushes him hard back into the bed, climbing atop him straddling him around the waist, as she starts returning his advances. 'Animalistic… this is… lust' his visage turns dark as he looks into her eyes. 'Dead… her eyes are dead…' something inside of him instantly told him that something was wrong, but it was far too late. 'I have to stop… this…' his thought was greeted by a wave of pleasure as she had indeed taken the initiative concerning his more sensitive area. Whatever rational thoughts that remained in his head quickly vanished as the sensations and pleasures overtook him.

Almost as quickly as it had begun, it was finished. The room was silent aside from the soft sounds of breathing in the night. Yosho lay asleep upon the huge bed, on the covers that reminded Ryoko so much of blood. Unblinking, she stared at the ceiling for well over an hour, her face blank, and her body limp. Slowly turning her head, she took in the sleeping Yosho's face; her now dull yellow eyes drank in his features. 'Just like all the others…' her face twisted into a pained, maniacal smile '…yes master'

A/N: please don't crucify me for this chapter, but it was the only way I could come up with to get this story back on track. Of course it doesn't help that I'm losing interest in the series. I promise to finish this fic with the next chapter, whether or not there is a spin off is another matter. Once again I'd like to thank those of you who took the time to review this story, without you guys this poor soldier probably would have abandoned it. Thank you.


	4. Slipping Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, but I do own a 'slightly used' Toyota!

Underneath it All

By Ovrboost

_All the world has closed her eyes, tired faith all worn and thin._

_For all we could have done, and all that could have been._

_Ocean pulls me close, and whispers in my ear._

_The destiny I've chose, all becoming clear._

_The currents have their say, the time is drawing near._

_Washes me away, makes me disappear._

_And I descend from grace, in arms of undertow._

_I will take my place, in the great below._

_-lyrics by Trent Reznor_

A/N: I recommend downloading a couple songs for this chapter to serve as a background, hopefully enhancing the effect. "Oh Fortuna" by Carl Orff, and "Hymn to the fallen" from the Saving Private Ryan soundtrack. Anything else is of your own accord, of course, this is just some of what I listened to, while writing.

Chapter 4: Slipping Away

The dim moonlight played its way in soft lines through the darkened corridor outside of Yosho's chambers. All was silent, as a lithe figure made its way through the ship. The door was left open after all; it's too bad that the one holding all the keys had failed to notice. Ryoko reached out slowly, activating the turbo lift, all the while gazing back towards the room from which she had come.

Betrayal… Deceit… Anger… Trust… Lust… Lies… Tears… Rage… Apathy…

'Just like the others…' came the voice, echoing from within her mind. It was soft, yet spiteful, seething with hate.

'But you let him do it, you could have stopped him' came the retort in a kinder tone. 'Did you like it?'

The door slid open with a slight hiss. Looking straight ahead, Ryoko crossed the threshold allowing the doors to slide shut before continuing her introspective.

'That's not the point, he used you. Now he will throw you away' seethed the first voice, successfully planting the seeds of doubt.

'No! …he wouldn't… not like this… not again…'

'What makes you so sure?' came the reply sounding smug, as if it had already won.

'I don't… know.'

Trust…

'I trusted him… he saved my life, the look in his eyes when he said he didn't want to hurt me again…'

'And how did he repay your trust?'

Betrayal…

'No! I… I let him do it…'

Deceit…

'He _tricked_ you… now he will abandon you.'

'He wouldn't! He said he wouldn't hurt me again.'

Lies…

'No, he said 'he didn't want to', but now he has what he wants, and now he doesn't need you anymore!' 'How many times have we been down this road? How many times have the results been the same? How many times have you been _raped_?'

Tears…

'Leave me alone…'

Apathy…

'How many times are you going to allow it to happen again?'

'I don't know, and I don't care right now… Just leave me alone!'

Lust…

'You liked it didn't you?' the voice asked accusingly.

'WHAT DIFFERENCE DOES THAT MAKE!'

'All the difference in the world.' a moment passes before the voice of treason continues; 'Well… did you?

'Y…yes…' came the guilty reply.

'I thought so… But you know you're not finished yet, right?'

Anger…

'NO!'

'You have to… You have to make him _pay _for what he has done to you… TO US!'

'I… won't'

'YOU MUST!'

'N…no….'

'It's too late anyways; the choice has already been made for you.'

Rage…

A feral scream echoes through Funaho, awakening the prince from his restful slumber. Eyes fluttering open, he absently reaches his arm out for the woman whom he thought was still sharing his bed. Feeling nothing, he raised his head a bit. Looking around he saw no sign of the cyan haired beauty. Now rising from the bed, a worried expression plastered on his features, Yosho quickly dresses. An alarm klaxon sounds as the ambient lighting changes from its usual soft, soothing shades to an alarming, pulsating red.

"Oh Tsunami… what have I done?" clutching Tenchiken firmly in his right hand, Yosho sprints down the corridor. He could felt the deck plates shudder as his ship lurched suddenly to its side, sending the young prince into the wall with a resounding thud, a pained gasp emanating from his lips. Looking to his shoulder, his fears were confirmed as he saw his right arm dangling, dislocated from it's socket. Not a moment to spare, Yosho picked up Tenchiken with his left hand, and bit down on the hilt, before he forcefully re-set his shoulder, the wet pop sounding loud in his ears. Ignoring the pain, he drove on.

The red lights were randomly blinking on and off, creating a lazy strobe effect on Funaho's bridge, cutting the darkness that would otherwise be overwhelming. Long, black, gouges marked the walls, and deck plates, from where Ryoko's energy sword had been dragged. Small wisps of smoke came up from some of the deck plates due to the burgeoning electrical fires started after her blade cut through to the sea of electrical conduits and wires which ran beneath. The normally clear water that provides nutrients to the space tree, and the other foliage, was clouded from debris, and the breakdown of the water purifier. The ship was dieing, Ryoko knew this, and she smiled sadly to herself as she patiently waited for her prince… her betrayer.

Yosho stood stolidly in the turbo lift, the sound of his heavy breathing echoing loudly off the curved walls of the lift. He tested his right arm slowly, noting the daggers of pain that shot up his arm every time he moved it. His face set in a grimace, he reluctantly ignited his blade as the lift came to a jerking halt, a testament to the state of his beloved ship. The doors slid open slowly before him, allowing him passage. His breathe caught in his throat as he stepped onto the bridge, surveying the damage. Yosho could feel the pain emanating from the tree that he had been bonded to for more years than he wished to count.

"Ryoko, I know you're in here." he stated plainly, trying no to let his voice convey his pain. "Why have you done this?" He was answered with a ball of plasma which he skillfully knocked aside, cringing as he heard it detonate, no doubt further dooming his ship. "ANSWER ME!" instead of another attack, his question was met with a dark chuckle. Yosho shifted uncomfortably, unable to determine where it was that the laugh was coming from.

"Don't act like you don't know… _after what_ _you did to me!" _another strike exploded at Yosho's feet, punctuating the second half of her statement. "You _bastard!_" her breathing heavy, she continued; "I _trusted you, and you RAPED ME!"_

Before he could retort, Ryoko flew out of the darkness above him, bringing her sword down from over her head. Hastily, Yosho met her blade with his own, stopping it just inches from the top of his upturned face. Locking his eyes with her own, he could see the hurt, and blinding rage seething from her golden orbs. She showed a slight satisfaction, when he flinched from the heat radiating off the sparking blades burning his skin. A quickly as she had struck, she again disappeared into the shadows.

"And for this, you… will… pay…" energy blasts punctuated the last three words, as she appeared behind him amongst the confusion, slicing deep into his back, intending to harm instead of kill. Yosho screamed as he fell to his knees, his back arching reflexively from the pain. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the pain, in doing so he left himself completely open. He instantly recognized the heat, opening his eyes, he saw Ryoko standing to his side, arm extended, holding her energy sword to his neck. Neither moved, and only the sounds of the dying ship could be heard.

The ship shuddered once more as it began its descent towards the surface, impacting the atmosphere. Being that its angle of reentry was too steep, the heat increased exponentially on the forward half of the ship, charring the enhanced wooden superstructure, causing new alarms to sound on the bridge, but neither of its occupants took notice. The vibrations continued to increase as pieces of the elegant warship began to break off, burning up in the atmosphere.

On the bridge, an electrical conduit decided it could hold no longer, and erupted into a shower of sparks, brightly illuminating it's surroundings. Yosho, still staring into the face of his would be assassin, saw the tear streaks marring her face, as it was thrust into the light by the sudden explosion. He could feel the warm liquid flowing out of his wound, causing his robes to cling to his backside, and he could feel Tenchiken vibrating with the power of his heritage in his left hand yet the only thing that seemed to warrant his attention was the overwhelming embodiment of sadness wrapped in a cloak of hate which stood to his right. "You said you trusted me?" he asked with a calm voice, denoting his acceptance of his fate.

Hesitating for a moment, Ryoko replied; "Yes…" her voice barely loud enough to be heard over the chaos.

"Then trust me when I say I'm sorry." With that, Yosho extinguished Tenchiken, and closed his eyes in resignation; a single drop of salt water ran the length of his face.

Everything went dark.

In nearby villages, activity came to a halt, as every person, man, woman, and child stared in awe at the heavens. They watched in silence as the night sky was illuminated by the streaking, flaming mass as it fell to earth from the heavens.

A/N: Okay so this isn't the end, I lied. Deal with it, lol. Though it's obviously close. Once again, I'd like to thank my sole reviewer from my previous update. I really appreciate your feedback, and hey, at least you all didn't have to wait as long for this chapter! Hopefully the finale chapter will be up before I go on block leave.


	5. Fallen

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo, but my boots are shiny, and I own those…

Underneath it All

By Ovrboost

_I am all alone this time around.  
Sometimes on the side I hear a sound;  
Places parallel I know it's you.  
Feel the little pieces bleeding through,  
And on… This goes on, and on, and on._

_Now I've decided not to stay,  
I can feel me start to fade away.  
Everything is back where it belongs;  
I will be beside you before long;_

_Ohhhh we will never die;  
beside you in time.  
Ohhhh we will never die;  
beside you in time._

_Beside You in Time: Trent Reznor_

Chapter 5: Fallen

"_You know what scares me the most, Yosho?" she asked with eyes drowning in their own sorrow, looking for someone, something to hold on to. _

"_What?" the reply was soft, his own eyes trying to soothe the pain._

"_After a while… H…He didn't have to force me anymore." she paused; trying to find a reason to continue, written somewhere on the floor. "I did horrible things Yosho…, a… and I knew I was doing it."_

"_Ryoko… I…" he cut himself off once he caught a glimpse of her downcast eyes. After a moment's hesitation, slowly he reached his hand out and caressed her cheek, drawing her face up towards his own._

"_Yosho…"_

**- - - - -** - - - - -

'It should have been over so quick… Why did she hesitate?' the thoughts were incessant, a never ending cascade, as he shifted aimlessly through the debris. 'Why am I still alive?'

In the distance, he could see the remains of his space tree, a burnt out husk, lying in a shallow crater. No longer could Yosho feel it's pain, but for some unknown reason he could still feel it, seemingly phasing in and out somewhere on the outer edges of his consciousness. 'It should not have happened this way…'he thought while grimacing from the dull ache in his shoulder, now overshadowed by his other injuries. He knew he had had a concussion, but he couldn't quite remember how it had happened.

After having painfully moved a rather large piece of charred wood, Yosho's suspicions were confirmed; Ryoko, well her body at least, had survived the crash, lightly brushing away the debris; he grasped her body, and flipped it so that her front was facing him. Placing two fingers to her neck, he smiled. With a grunt he hefted the girl and walked away from the site.

After having walked in a clearing, Yosho laid his burden at his feet, and took in the scenery. The beautiful lake shone brightly in the sun. A long angular shadow stood out like a sun dial from its middle, caused by the remnants of Ryoko's ship still protruding from the surface. A wry grin took its place on Yosho's lips, as he reveled in the irony of the situation. 'I guess it was meant to be.' he thought as he once again lifted the unconscious woman up and over his shoulder. 'Better find some shelter' Walking back into the wood line, he knew exactly where he could find some.

- - - - - - - - - -

The soft crackling of the small fire was soothing, its light throwing shadows against the walls of the cave. Quietly watching the flames, Yosho sat pondering, the object of his thoughts lying across from him. Her steady breathing served only to remind him that what ever was to happen next would most defiantly not be easy. Sighing, he held Tenchiken out before him, the red orbs embedded in the hilt reflecting the light of the fire. He thought of restraining her, but quickly dismissed the thought, as he knew nothing he had available could keep her down should she suddenly wake. He could easily kill her, but that thought only sent cold chills down his spine. The only thing he knew for sure was that she could not be allowed to go free, not anymore, not now. Setting down Tenchiken, Yosho pulled two objects from his pocket. The discovery of these two objects brought both joy, and dread. All he had to do was find a suitable place to plant, and within a few weeks his precious tree would once again be alive, sprouting out of the soil of a foreign land. The other seed however, grew much quicker, and it's purpose was to bring forth a punishment of the highest degree. With an audible sigh, Yosho stood, and made his choice. The seeds must both be planted; it was the only option left.

'Has not the girl suffered enough?' This was a dangerous line of thought, one that gave Yosho pause. 'Perhaps, but what of the suffering she has brought to others?' his eyes ventured back from the girl to his open palm. 'No, this will not kill her. …Perhaps with time I will be able to…' Yosho unconsciously squeezes his eyes shut before finishing the thought. 'She can be helped, but not now... not by me.' Turning his back to the fire, he slowly made his way deeper into the recesses of the cave.

- - - - - - - - - -

"_Please…" she breathed, barely audible; "Please kill me…" her golden eyes, glazed with tears, gazed with quiet longing_

"…_No, I can't do that. Not to an innocent person…" his voice came out, almost surprising himself with his words._

"_If he has to look for me, the punishments are more severe."_

"_Who do you speak of?"_

"_Kagato… my master."_

"_I cannot allow you to leave…not yet." said Yosho, his demeanor an odd mix of sympathy, and determination._

"_Please don't leave…. I don't want to be alone…" a cascade of quiet tears mar her features, as she turns away from the corridor, and slides down the impromptu barricade. "I don't… want to be alone again."_

"_Get out of my way Yosho." Ryoko replied, grasping her sword now with both hands, the blade crossing her body crackling with energy_

"_Ryoko… I'm trying to help you. Please don't force me to…" his voice fading as he drew out the hilt of his sword, the red gems pulsing with power. Hesitantly Yosho ignited the blade, yet keeping it by his side, pointed towards the floor. "Don't force me to hurt you again…"_

"…_YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED ME WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!" violent, yet still unvoiced sobs racked her body, causing her to extinguish her blade as she brought her hands up to her face, covering it._

"_You bastard!" her breathing heavy, she continued; "I trusted you, and you RAPED ME!"_

"_You said you trusted me?" he asked with a calm voice, denoting his acceptance of his fate._

_Hesitating for a moment, Ryoko replied; "Yes…" her voice barely loud enough to be heard over the chaos._

"_Then trust me when I say I'm sorry." With that, Yosho extinguished Tenchiken, and closed his eyes in resignation; a single drop of salt water ran the length of his face._

…trust

- - - - - - - - - -

A soft moan, along with the faint whispering of moving cloth, could be heard over the crackling of the dying fire.

- - - - - - - - - -

'How does one earn trust?' thought Yosho absently as he walked to the middle of the chamber in which he had chosen. Coming to a stop, he stood still… gazing at the stone beneath his feet. Igniting Tenchiken, he thrust it downwards into the rock slightly before withdrawing, and sheathing the blade. 'Why did I have to be so stupid as to betray her trust?' The small brown seed rolled out of his palm and into the hole that he had just created. Ignoring the nagging pain in his backside, and closing his eyes, Yosho knelt down to mentally urge the seed to take root.

It did not take long, almost immediately; the seed sprang forth into life, its roots easily cleaving the rock, moving quickly down and out, looking for water. The roots formed together in places creating a complex system similar to that of an advanced computer. Soon the chamber was unrecognizable to any who had seen it before; the rock was cleaved neatly into blocks, as the water purification system came online, water already beginning to appear in the spaces.

'It is time… for the atonement for both of our sins' thought Yosho as he stood silent, face raised to the ceiling.

- - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko's thoughts ran in circles, seemingly unable to hold a discernable pattern, unable to focus. Her eyes stared blankly into the flames, as she held herself trying to stop herself from shaking. 'Why did I stop? … Why did I spare him, save him? Why? …what is wrong with me?'

"Ryoko…"

"Ungh!" startled out of her introspective, Ryoko jolted up to her feet. Her vision quickly filled with an almost ghostly image of Yosho, standing solemnly gazing at her with Tenchiken ignited by his side. Barely able to breathe, her response was as much a whisper, as it was a gasp. "Yosho…"

"Come this way… please" his voice left no room from argument, yet its underlying gentleness is what took Ryoko by surprise. His entire demeanor had changed; he almost acted as if he were at a funeral… As Ryoko passed by Yosho, she couldn't help but notice the fact that as soon as she had made eye contact with him, his eyes immediately sought refuge somewhere on the stone floor.

He watched her as she tentatively passed him, for the briefest of moments, their eyes locked. It felt almost as if the floor had fell out beneath him, and his head bowed quickly downward after he saw how lifeless and emotionless her eyes had become. 'This is all my fault…' became the unending mantra that cursed his consciousness, as he began to follow her, Tenchiken lighting the way.

- - - - - - - - - -

A fog had already formed in the newly created depression at the center of the chamber, where several roots stood straight, pointing towards the heavens in anticipation of fulfilling their purpose.

Ryoko wearily entered the chamber, quickly taking in the atmosphere. "What is this!" Yelped out Ryoko, as she swung her head back towards Yosho, only to find him with his blade raised, and his face still solemn.

"It's a Juraian tree of crucifixion …please Ryoko, don't make this any harder than it has to be… for both of us"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CRUCIFY ME!" screamed out Ryoko, bringing space between them as she leapt further into the chamber, igniting her blade in the process. "HOW COULD YOU EVEN CONSI-"

"I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE!" the tears that had appeared on her face further tore at his soul. Her silence added volumes to her distress; 'This must be done quickly.'

"YOU HAVE LEFT ME NO OTHER ALTERNATIVE! …THIS MUST BE DONE!"

They both fell silent, as his words sunk in. "This not permanent. I swear this upon my very soul …Ryoko I can only ask you to trust me, but I cannot allow you free reign… that is something I dare not hazard. Now please don't fight…"

"You _bastard_ !" swore Ryoko through the tears that she could no longer control despite her anger. "And to think I actually saved your life! You're no better than Kagato! Just throwing away anything that might become an inconvenience to you. Well I won't let you… not this time." She punctuated her statement by spitting at his feet. "Humph, Trust… you deserve none of it, you back stabbing rapist!" Ryoko brought back her sword hand in order to throw the energy blade at Yosho but was suddenly halted. Jerking her head back to her hand, the sight that met her sent chills down her spine. One of the tree roots had firmly rapped itself around her wrist with its very tip poised above her forearm.

"Gasp! Y… YOSHO! STOP THIS THI-" she was cut brutally short as the tip of the root plunged itself deep into her forearm; her veins bulged up to her elbows as they were taken by force. The scream echoed off of the walls loud enough to crack crystal, the pain blinding. Once firmly embedded, the root jerked her screaming body back in order for the tree to finish its work. The remaining four roots went about a similar function, invading her other arm, shoulders, and lower back, the latter resulting in Ryoko screaming loud enough to cause Yosho's ears to bleed.

Despite the piercing pain from his ruptured ear drums, Yosho saw fit to work through his tears and finish his work. Stepping forward with eyes downcast, he produced the mask of shame; the traditional face mask of those who have been crucified. With shaking hands, he placed it upon her beautiful face; her continued screams muted now as the mask itself sought out and attached itself to her face. The muffled pleas of mercy and help clawed painfully at his back as he left. 'God forgive me…'

A/N: sorry it took so long, we have been incredibly busy getting packed, and sending our trucks to Iraq. In fact, were scheduled to leave in less than a month's time. I plan on getting out a short epilogue hopefully soon. I would like to thank ThebigW, and GuppyLips (I love your eva fic btw) for your reviews. Till next time! Rob


	6. Epilogue

-1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tenchi Muyo… shocking isn't it?

Underneath it All

By Ovrboost

Epilogue

Every end has a beginning, and every beginning has its end. In this case, the end is the beginning. However, in order for one to begin, first one must walk through the door. The keys to which now sit heavily on a dimly lit table. The old keys, dotted with spots of rust, were accompanied on the table by a cup of tea, which had went cold some time ago. Standing, back ram-rod straight, glasses glinting slightly with the light of the rising sun, is Yosho. His weathered, and wrinkled face set in a severe, yet thoughtful, gaze focused seemingly on nothing in particular. His mind, however was busy focusing upon the events the last seven hundred years. Much has happened.

Traveling the country, meeting the native people, and seeing the land of this beautiful world. Of course more than one continent was covered, some more hospitable than others. For some reason, however, he was drawn back to the place he would later learn to be Japan. Learning the customs, culture, and language of these people was challenging, but fulfilling. It was over the first ten years that he had fallen in love with this world. It was so primitive, it seemed almost like a small child learning, and trying to truly speak for the first time, and for a time, he was able to forget the majority of his troubles. That is until he returned to the cave.

In the six hundred years that Yosho had traveled, the area had grown over any obvious signs of the battle that had taken place, though the surrounding forest still bore a large scar from the crash, made obvious by the significantly younger trees within. In the center of which, a small lake had collected from the spring rains, a grand tree gracing it's center. That fact had brought a smile to his face. He had known beforehand that his tree was alive, and well, standing watch over Ryoko, yet that was the first time Yosho had actually set eyes on his reincarnated space tree. The most noticeable change, however, was the Shinto shrine that sat atop a nearby hill.

Curious as to why this site was chosen for the shrine, Yosho traversed the long stairway to the top. Once there, he set about finding the priest. It didn't take long, before he found the curious old man busily sweeping at the stone courtyard. Over several cups of tea, the old man answered his questions. Apparently, a local legend proclaimed that an ancient warrior had slain a demon on these grounds after having fallen from the heavens. That particular story had sent a chill up Yosho's spine. After a little pleading, and convincing, the old man took Yosho on as an apprentice. Unfortunately it was a rushed course, as the old man died of heart failure after six months of training his pupil. Over the course of those six months, the two had become friends of sorts. Yosho pledged to the man upon his funeral, that he would take good care of his beloved shrine. After some thought, Yosho could think of no better way of honoring his former sensei's memory than by taking his surname as his own, from that day forward he was to be known as Katsuhito Masaki. He later explained to regular patrons of the shrine that he was the late priest's son. And so it began.

Yosho Lovingly tended to the shrine, and the surrounding grounds. For several years, he would often find himself sitting outside of the cave in which Ryoko was imprisoned. Though he always felt her presence, it wasn't till later that he finally realized that much of the times he visited, she would be silently watching. Exactly how she managed to manifest herself outside of the cave dumbfounded him, but he credits that ability with saving her sanity. After much hesitation, on both sides, the two actually began to talk for the first time in over six centuries.

Then he fell in love… with another women. That spring, Yosho was wed to a young girl from the nearby village. They later built a house by the lake where they started their family. Over the years Yosho allowed himself to prematurely age so his family would suspect nothing of their true heritage. Much to his shame, the frequency of his talks with Ryoko dwindled quickly during this period. Even after his wife's death, Yosho did not speak with Ryoko. Spending more, and more time at the shrine. Even if he had tried, she would have ignored him, feeling that she was yet again betrayed, and abandoned by the man. Left to rot as it were in the pit he had made for her. Consequently, Ryoko's apparition became less, and less of a fixture atop the cave, as she slowly descended into madness. That is until a little boy came toddling up to the mouth of the cave. Yosho suspected that his grandson felt Ryoko's presence as over the years he became a frequent fixture at the mouth of he cave, especially following the death of his mother.

Now, after seven hundred years of imprisonment, Yosho plans to make good on the pledge he made on that fateful day, so long ago. Yosho had peaked his grandson's interest in the cave by forbidding his entrance, yet skillfully making it obvious as to who holds the keys, should the boy want to try. It took little encouragement to convince Ryoko to play nice, which was surprising, yet not unexpected. Perhaps she can find in Tenchi, what he could not provide…

The rustling of papers in his office alerted Yosho to the suspected intruder. A wistful smile played over his face, as he snatched the keys from the table and stood before the door leading into the office where Tenchi Masaki was earnestly searching for the keys to his future. _This should be interesting _ thought Yosho, as he forcefully slid open the door. _Very interesting…._

…and so it begins.

A/N: Took awhile, and it's shorter than I originally planned, I know, but here it is as promised. I'm glad to finally be finished with this, as it all ways seemed to be hanging over my head while writing other fics. Especially now since I'm writing more often. Hell, I've already burned through a moderately sized pile of novels. Here's a quick run down; Battle Royale, Red Storm Rising, Without Remorse, In Harm's Way, Rainbow Six, State of the Union, Band of Brothers, Against All Enemies, Clear and Present Danger, The Longest Winter.. And a few more that I can't remember right now, along with all the good fan fiction I can find….most notably, Eva fics. Five of those being in the last three weeks. It's almost scary when I think about it. But, eight hours of dedicated reading time a day tends to do that… at least when I'm not forced to work, or getting shot at by insurgent mortars and rockets. We had a couple come too close yesterday. Ugh, I hate this god-awful place. Anyways, enough of my rambling… Thanks for reading .

Rob

P.S. Shrapnel sucks, especially when it rips your sleeping bag apart in the middle of the Iraqi winter. Oh yea, it DOES get cold here… damn cold.


End file.
